


The Two Uzumaki

by imaginaryxxpencil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Family Feels, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryxxpencil/pseuds/imaginaryxxpencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years before Naruto Uzumaki was born Kushina and Minato had a little surprise, Namkia Uzumaki. The Uzumaki siblings have it rough, but they get by, with a few bumps of course. </p><p>(I do not own Naruto)</p><p>(There will be a paring, but at this moment it is not chosen)</p><p>(This is my first story ever published any where. So the writing might be a little sketchy at first, bear with me please. I am not positive if I will continue the story or not so some feed back if its good enough to continue or not would be lovely. Lastly I will try my best to keep to the original story line, but it might go a little crazy sometimes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Uzumaki

**Author's Note:**

> Violence

The fourth Hokage appeared out of nowhere in a yellow flash, his arms wrapped around his children and wife, he fell to his knees taking his family with him. He coughed, his head spinning as his limbs shook. "I-I can't bring us any farther…" he sounded defeated as he looked at his family. His exhausted wife who was holding their sleeping newborn son tight to him and their three year old daughter, the girl was terrified but wasn’t crying as she looking up at her father with wide eyes.

Kushina looked at Minato giving him a watery smile, "It's alright Minato, you went as far as you could." The red headed woman turned her blue eyes to the little boy in her arms. "I still h-have some Chakra left I can…" She trailed off, her face forming a pained expression as chains sprang from her back into the ground and towards the large fox who was moving at the family. Dozens of the chakra filled chains wrapped around the beast restraining its movements, it roared in protest shaking the ground.

"M-mommy?" The little girl cried crawling the few feet over too her mother knowing something was wrong. Kushina opened her clenched eyes and smiled at her daughter.

"It’s okay sweetheart." Her voice weak but firm, not a shake in it anywhere.

"I'm sorry," Minato gasped moving over to his family, putting a hand on his daughter's head and the other on his wife's shoulder. "I'm useless. I can't do, anything." His eyes, that were previously closed, shot open when he felt two small arms wrap around his neck. His vision was covered by bright red hair as a soft voice spoke to him.

"Don’t be silly Daddy, you are really strong! The Hokage is the strongest ever right?" she didn’t understand the situation but she said what he needed to hear anyway. Minato chuckled folding his arms around his little girl tightly. 

"Your right Namika, I was being silly." The man then pulled back looking straight into the little girls blue eyes. He had an idea, maybe the only chance his children, and village had, but it was risky. "Namika, can you do the chain thing that your mother is doing?" He asked the little girl. 

"Minato! No!" Kushina cried realizing apart of what he was planning. 

Namika looked over at her mother but answered her father with a small nod. “I don’t know how I can do it…” She whispered.

"Minato! No, you can’t do this, she's not strong enough to hold him on her own! I will take the fox to death with me!" The red headed woman cried looking at her husband horrified. The man though stood firm looking at Kushina, mouth set and eyes sad.

"I know, she’s not, I have an idea for that too." He let his eyes fall to Naruto and his wife followed with her terrified  own. "Kushina, we have to do this. I know you don’t want to, I don’t either but if the fox dies with you it will upset the balance on the tailed beasts." 

Kushina shook her head staring desperately at Minato holding her son closer  to her chest. "I don’t care about their balance! I don’t care!" She yelled. 

"You don’t mean that." 

"I do! I do mean it!" 

Minato stood up lifting his daughter with him. The girl hiding her face in the high collar of his robes. He slammed his free hand on the ground an alter appearing. He moved Namika on too it, smiling at the girl and ruffling her hair, before urging Kushina to lay Naruto on it too. His wife looked at him sadly but gently laid the sleeping baby next to his older sister. 

As soon as she put him down her fell back, a few of the chains coming from her back disappearing. Minato reached over to grab her when they both felt the shift in the air, three blurs, one long white, one bright red, one quick yellow.  

The nine tails long claw struck through both of them as they grabbed on trying to stop it in its tracks even when it is piercing through both of their chests, it stopped but after it slowed but continued until it cut one long slash on Namkia, from her forehead just missing the her left eye and down her cheek stopping at her jaw. She had thrown herself over her baby brother to protect him without a second thought.

"Namika!" Kushina cried reaching out one hand to her daughter as the girl stared shocked and horrified at the claw cutting through both of her parents like they were nothing.

"Kushina... why did you… it’s my duty... as their father… to die for them..." Minato coughed blood dripping from his lips. 

"B-because it’s also my duty… as their…  m-mo-mother." 

Minato couldn't help but lay his four head on her shoulder. Not having much energy left he whispered. "I h-have to... use-use the seal soon… if you… have anything to say…" he trailed off as she nodded. 

Kushina smiled weakly. "You know… this is the only… argument… you have ever won… against me…" She then looked at her children, one asleep unaware of anything, the other staring at them shocked silent tears spilling down her cheeks. "Namika… Naruto… don’t be a picky eaters… eat a lot… and grow big and strong… make sure to bath everyday… and stay warm… don’t stay up late… get plenty of sleep… plus… make friends… you don’t need a lot… okay? Just a few… that you can really trust… and I was bad at this… but study hard… learn your ninjutsu! Just… everyone is good at some things… and… not so good at others… so even if… things don’t go well… don’t get depressed, okay? At the Academy, respect… your teachers and those senior to you… don’t start drinking until your 21… too much is bad for you… so… drink in moderation… and the worst… dating… at some point… you will notice other people… that’s normal… but be careful… don’t fall for the first… person… to come your way… find someone… like your father and me… be wary of… master Jiraiya… he means well though… Namika… Naruto… there will be plenty of hard… and painful… times ahead… but don’t get sad… stay smiling… take care of each other… make sure to dream… and have confidence… to make those dreams… come true! There's… so much… so much I want to say! So much… I want to tell you two… I want to stay with you longer… I was just… really catching onto... this mother thing… I love you… both of you… so much…" She had tears falling down her face as she gasped, clenching tight to Minato's hand. "I'm sorry… Minato… I talked to much…" 

Minato squeezed her hand gently. "No… It's alright… Naruto… Namika… my words so you as your father… ditto to what your loquacious mother said…" Minato formed a seal pressing one hand against Kushina’s back their Chakra flowing into their children. He took a deep breath, took the chance to take in every little detail of his little girl and baby boy and began the seal.

~TheTwoUzumaki~TheTwoUzumaki~

Hiruzen Sarutobi and Danzo Shimura stood just inside the Uzumakis hospital room, looking in on the sleeping siblings. Hiruzen couldn’t believe how quick it all happened, the last time he talked to Minato and Kushina they were arguing over what color to paint the nursery, Minato wanted blue, while Kushina thought yellow, Kushina won of course. The redhead never lost an argument she was to hard headed too. 

“I will take the siblings, raise them to be Konoha’s weapons.” Danzo said glancing over to his old friend, fully expecting the man to let him take the two with him. 

“No,” Hiruzen stated firmly not once taking his eyes off the sleeping children “they are only children.”

“The hidden Villages send children to fight everyday Hiruzen.” Both knew that Danzo was correct, but still Hiruzen Sarutobi stood firmly.

“Their time to fight will come, but it will not come now. I am the acting Hokage, my word is final.” The men went silent for some time after that. Danzo was annoyed, the other man had listened to him for years and years, yet the time when he needs too the most he completely throws off his suggestion. 

“What of the villagers? Word had already been spread that the Uzumaki siblings are the nine tails vessels. People are not happy, they will not have a normal childhood.” Danzo tried once more.

“If a villager is to tell the siblings, no the younger generation about this, they will be put to death. They might not have a normal childhood, but it will be as normal as possible.” 

Danzo shook his head as he began to walk away from the third Hokage. “Of course, Hokage.” He called as he left. His voice agreed but his mind was already thinking of ways to get his hands on at least one of the monsters. The Hokage took a minute to watch the children but soon also left knowing he had lots of work to do. 

Little did they know Namika was wide awake listening to every word. She let herself silently cry, and after both men left she pulled her little brother closer to her chest hugging him too her tightly. _ I won’t let anyone touch you Naruto, I promise.  _ She thought before falling into her own restless sleep, the memory of her parents death repeatedly playing in her dreams.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Loquacious- talkative, chatty, communicative


End file.
